Apprentice Training
Welcome To Walkway's guide on some tips for mentoring! Here, you can find ideas to do for you and your apprentice so that they graduate with full knowledge. Amateur Stage Activities Tour Of The Territories Begin your apprentice's training by giving them a brief but educational tour of Walkway's territories. You could tell them the type of things to expect, dangers, common prey, etc. "Basics Of Hunting" Lesson Teach your apprentice the basics of how to preform a hunting crouch, how to stalk, pounce, and good places to strike for a killing blow. You can use a leaf or rock for practice before letting them try out the real thing. For tips on how to teach your apprentice to hunt a certain prey, click here ! "Basics Of Fighting" Lesson Begin to teach your apprentice how to defend themselves. Have them practice basic defending moves, and perhaps have the help of another mentor and apprentice so that the apprentices may train together and understand what a real battle may be like by using other felines. Cleaning Out Dens A common apprentice duty/punishment is cleaning out dens. You may help teach them this by giving it as a last-minute activity. Tell the apprentice to search the Nursery or Elders den for any stale, rotten, or dried up pieces of moss and have them replace it with fresh moss. Intermediate Stage Activities Border And Hunting Patrols If you are ever called onto a border/hunting patrol, always try to offer to bring your apprentice with for their sake of training. This will help them understand what will happen when they are a warrior and will have to do patrols as their work. Swimming Lessons Introduce your apprentice to swimming, and teach them the proper strokes to know so that if they ever have a case where they must swim, they will know how. Tree Climbing Lessons Introduce climbing to your apprentice so they will have easy access to a fast safe-spot and to birds and squirrels. Healer Helping In case you have extra time with your apprentice, show them that they should always try to help around camp. Tell them to go ask the healers if they need any herbs, and if yes, go with them to assist in picking the herbs. Advanced Stage Activities Apprentice V.S Apprentice Sparring Have you and another mentor team up apprentices and have them spar. Once the spar is over, have both mentors tell the apprentices what they did correctly and what they could improve on. This way, you have an idea of what you should work on with the apprentice. Kitten Duty That's right. Offer your apprentice to a queen for them to baby-sit (or kit-sit) the kits. It will be a good thing for them to learn so that when they are older, and a friend of theirs happens to have kits (or they do), they may have an idea of how to take care of them. This is not necessary in order for them to graduate, but definitely do it if you have time! Mentor Sparring Have your apprentice spare you, the mentor. See how they do. If they seem to be on your same level or better, they are ready to graduate. If you are able to defeat them, give them more time to learn. Category:Elements Category:Guides